Skołowani zawodnicy, cz 2
Skołowani zawodnicy, cz 2 to drugi odcinek serialu Totalna Porażka na siedmiu morzach. Treść W tle leci muzyka I wanna be famous/Ja chciałbym być sławny. Reflektor wyskakuje z kapitańskiej kajuty, co zaskakuje szefa siedzącego w niej, a kamery z beczki, z której wyskakuje też zmutowany Ezekiel, Trapu Wstydu i dziury w kadłubie. Owa kamera wskakuje na pokład i leci w stronę dziobu, mijając Chrisa. Wskakuje do wody, gdzie widać Gorila i Chimpanza niosących kije. Kamera wynurza się z wody i widać, że na tych kijach umocowane jest łóżko, na którym leży Randy. Obok Cromina pływa na kajmanku Kennethu. Potem kamera przenosi się na jedną z burt, gdzie Joel popycha Connie, a Tony coś pisze na kartce, w którą wpatruje się Felecia. Potem widzimy rufę, pod którą na wodzie surfuje Lars a z pokładu patrzy na niego Rallf. Obok stoją Jody i Gustave podśmiewując się z pomeraniana, a jeszcze dalej przy basenie stoi Sheri, na którą z impetem wpada Angelique i obydwie wpadają do wody. Kamera przenosi się do kambuza, gdzie Rene podsmaża naleśniki, a przy stole obok siedzą Marilou i Cragger i stukają sztućcami w stół. Potem widzimy pomieszczenie pod pokładem, które podziwia Xkarat, obok której stoi Steven próbujący zahipnotyzować Atenę niszczącą łupinkę (rodzaj łódki), która jednak uderza hipnotyzera w twarz. Na koniec wszyscy siedzą w nocy na dziobie w świetle lampy oliwnej, a Szef podaje Chrisowi muszle, które ten rzuca zawodnikom. Pojawia się logo serialu. Ciąg dalszy odcinka 1 Cóż jeśli chodzi o ścisłość, skołowani byli jedynie Tony i Connie. Skołowani byli, ponieważ stali przed dwoma olbrzymimi masztami ze zwiniętymi żaglami, a przecież takie promy nie potrzebują żagli. Szybko jednak wrócili do rzeczywistości gdy Chris się odezwał. - Witajcie, zawodnicy w swoim pierwszym zadaniu! - wesoło oznajmił prowadzący. - Na czym będzie polegało? - zainteresowała się Jody. Na chwilę przestała głaskać pomeraniana Gustave. - To za chwilę. Najpierw oddajcie mi swoje zwierzaczki - powiedział Chris. Rene podzedł do niego i oddał mu Marilou, Cromina ze smutkiem na ustach przyniosła olbrzymiego aligatora i kajmanka Kennetha, a Gustave oddała pomeraniana. Szop pracz Felecii sam wskoczył na ramiona Chrisa. - Żegnaj, przyjacielu - łkała. - Bez przesady, rozstajesz się z nim tylko na czas zadania - skarciła ją Sheri. - Starczy już. Jak widzicie, macie przed sobą dwa maszty i dwie kotwice - mówi Chris. Wszyscy dopiero teraz zauważają olbrzymie kotwice. - Będziecie musieli wciągnąć żagiel aż na samą górę, wtedy z linki zjedzie pudełko z palnikiem i instrukcją do zadania. Przepalicie łańcuch, którym kotwica jest przyczepiona do statku i przeciągniecie ją aż do ładowni. Wasze zadanie tam będzie zapisane na tej instrukcji z pudełka, a więc nie zamierzam go zdradzać. Czy wszyscy gotowi? - pyta się. - Nie - odezwali się zgodnym chórem wszyscy zaowdnicy, oprócz Xkarat zajmującej się piłowaniem własnych paznokci. - Dobrze więc; pierwsze zadanie sezonu Totalna Porazka na siedmiu morzach czas zacząć! - oznajmia prowadzący. Zawodnicy (poza Xkarat) rzucają się do swoich masztów. My zobaczmy co u Pasażerów na gapę. - Dobra. Ty idziesz tu, ty wespnij się na górę, a ty ciągnij - zakomenderowała Sheri. Wszyscy wykonali jej rozkazy bez zastanowienia, a więc Steven ciągnął linę, Rene się wspinał na maszt aby pomóc hipnotyzerowi, a reszta stała i usiłowała złapać pudło. Oprócz Xkarat. - Czemu nam nie pomagasz? - spytała ją Sheri. - Cicho, wieśniaro - odparła Xkarat, nie spuszczając z oka pilnika i swoich paznokci. - Kogo nazywasz wieśniarą? - oburzyła się Sheri. - Ciebie. A teraz daj mi piłować moje szlachetne paznokcie. Mój przepiękny głos nie jest wart marnowania się na taki plebs. - Jak zaraz do ciebie podejdę to dentysta będzie ci szlifował twoje szlachetne ząbki - zezłościła się Sheri. - Grozisz mi? Uważaj, zdobyłam tytuł Miss Radomia w Kick Karate. Czy coś takiego - rzuciła bogaczka, podnosząc wreszcie wzrok. - Taa. King Bruce Lee Karate Mistrz - prychnęła druga. Xkarat oburzyła się nie na żarty, aż porzuciła swój pilnik (!). - Kwestionujesz moje talenty? Mam więcej ukrytych talentów niż jest cyfr w liczbie 9! - stanęła w pozycji bojowej. - A ty co masz do zaoferowania? Sheri niestety nie miała okazji odpowiedzieć, bo pudełko z palnikiem i instrukcją spadło jej na głowę. - Ups, sorry, Sher. Powinnyśmy były cię ostrzec. A i tak staliśmy za daleko. Przepraszamy, cnie, Jody? - spytałą Gustave. Jody pokiwała głową. - No i jak widzisz mam niesamowite szczęście oraz moc z innej galaktyki, przez co ściągnęłam ci nieszczęście na głowę - zakpiła Xkarat, pochylając się nad leżącą na ziemi Sheri. ta zawarczała. *** Tymczasem u Majtków sprawy miały się lepiej. Connie szybko podzieliła wszystkim zadania, i wkrótce dzięki pomocy Larsa i Gorila drużyna miała już pudełko. - Szybko, zobacz co jest napisane w instrukcji - Randy ponaglał Connie, która trzymała instrukcję. - Spokojnie, będzie to nam potrzebne dopiero w ładowni - uspokoił go Tony. Randy odwrócił się w jego stronę. - A więc szybko. Gdzie jest ładownia? - spytał ten. - Nie wiem. Znalezienie jej to zapewne część zadania - wzruszył ramionami Rallf. - Pomyślcie, idioci. Gdzie zwykle znajduje się ładownia? - spytała Atena, wykoując symboliczny gest pukania się w czółko. - Ee... Pod pokładem? - zapytał Chimpanz. - Dokładnie! Chodźmy więc pod pokład tymi schodami - powiedziała dziewczyna, pokazując na uchylone drzwi między kajutami. Cała drużyna tam pobiegła i rzeczywiście, były tam schody. *** Tymczasem pasażerowie męczyli się z przepalaniem łańcucha od kotwicy. Sheri naciskała i naciskała, ale i tak łańcuch nie chciał pęknąć. W końcu doszła do momentu "jeszcze chwila i będzie gotowe", ale wtedy stało się najgorsze. - IIII! PALI SIĘ! - zapiszczała przerażona Angelique, bo rzeczywiście pojawił się ogień. Na szczęście nie pokład stanął w płomieniach, a maszt. Sheri pracowała w końcu bardzo blisko masztu. - Uważaj! - krzyknął Steven i rzucił się na Sheri, spychając ją sprzed słupa. Dosłownie moment później pudełko, przy którym siedziała Sheri, stanęło w płomieniach i zwęgliło się. - Dobra, małolaty! Co się pali? - wykrzyknął nagle ktoś, kto wbiegł na pokład. Był to Szef Hatchet w stroju izolacyjnym. - To, oczywiście! Ten maszt! - wykrzyknął przerażony Rene. Szef szybko wycelował gaśnicę w ów obiekt i po chwili wystrzeliła z niej cała masa wody, każąca przypuszczać że w środku gaśnicy był wąż ogrodowy albo coś podobnego. Maszt zgasł, ale przewrócił się na ziemię, przygważdżając do ziemi Crominę ryjącą podobiznę swojego aligatora na pokładzie. - Au! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. - Wyciągnijcie mnie stąd! Jak na zawołanie, Jody, Angelique, Gustave i Steven podnieśli maszt i przełożyli go obok. Cromina wstała i otrzepałe się. - Dobrze, że mi okulary nie pękły - powiedziała. Wtedy Angelique wskazała na jakiś czarny, zwęglony obiekt. - To tyle z naszej instrukcji - zrobiła głupią minę. Sheri, Jody, Rene, Steven i Xkarat uderzyli się w czoło. - A ty, panno księżnisiu, czemu troszczysz się o sprawy drużyny? - spytała tą ostatnią Sheri. - Nie troszczę się o żadne pospólstwo. Po prostu przypomniało mi się, że nie wzięłam z domu mojego kryształowego pilnika do paznokci - odparła Xkarat. - Palnik... pilnik... to jest to! - Dawaj mi to! - krzyknęła Sheri, próbując wyrwać Xkarat pilnik (bo palnik się rozwalił), ale dziewczyna się odsunęła. - Żadna biedna wieśniara nie dotknie mojego pilnika - zakomenderowała bogaczka. Kiedy Sheri już miała jej przyłożyć, wszyscy poczuli że cały statek zaczyna drżeć. - Wyruszamy! - zakomenderował Chris przez głośniki. Drżenie ustało i prom wyruszył z portu w Forcie Severn przez zatokę Hudsona w nieznane (przynajmniej zawodnikom). *** Drużyna Majtków szła w komplecie schodami gdzieś na dół. Joel starał się zagadać do Ateny. - No k***a, może nie wiemy gdzie ta p********a ładownia jest, ale nadal jesteśmy na prowadzeniu. Ze mną w drużynie nie macie szans przegrać - chwalił się. - Cicho, ty faszystowski durniu - rzuciła Atena, nie patrząc na niego ani przez moment. - No, spokojnie, laska. Wiem że na mnie lecisz - powiedział chłopak, za co Atena przyłożyła mu z pięści. Tymczasem Tony'ego coś niepokoiło. - Wydaje mi się, czy czegoś nam brakuje? Coś tu pusto - zastanawiał się. - Nie mów bzdur, koleś. Czego mogłoby nam brakować? - spytał Randy. Goril i Chimpanz zachichotali. - Na przykład kotwicy! - krzyknął spanikowany Rallf. - Wiedziałem że czegoś nam brakuje! Ale wy, jak zwykle, wiedzieliście swoje! - przemówił oskarżycielskim tonem Randy. Connie, Rallf i Tony zrobili facepalma. Tak więc drużyna zawróciłla i starała się dojść na pokłąd jak najszybciej. Tony bieg z Joelem. - Cześć. Ty jesteś... Joel, tak? - spytał Tony. - Jasna sprawa, k***a - odpowiedział dres. - Chyba nie za bardzo lubicie się z tą Ateną - zauważył Tony. - Co ty. Laska na mnie leci, to jasne jak gwint - uśmiechnął sie Joel. Tony zrobił głupią minę. Wbiegli na pokład, a Rallf wyjął z pudełka palnik. Zaczął przepalać łańcuch. - Rób to szybciej - ponaglał go Randy. Rallf spojrzał na niego spode łba. - Nie poganiaj mnie. Takiś mądry, sam to zrób - odburknął ten. Tymczasem Pasażerowie na gapę mieli się coraz gorzej... *** Sheri i Xkarat ganiały się i naparzały po całej burcie, starając się wymijać baseny, zjeżdżalnie i inne atrakcje, z których można było skorzystać po wygraniu wyzwania. W końcu Xkarat oparła się o ogrodzenie na końcu burty. Za ogrodzeniem był już koniec statku - wpadasz do wody, na dodatek z wysokości. - Dobra, masz mnie. Ale nie oddam ci pilnika - groźnie rzuciła Xkarat. Miała się już rozegrać kolejna partia potyczek, kiedy nagle ktoś zabrał Xkarat pilnik. Bogaczka była zdumiona. Okazało się, że to Felecia, która przepiłowała łańcuch. Teraz mogli brać kotwicę i iść do łądowni - i tak zrobili. Znajdowali się naprzeciwko dwojga drzwi - jedne prowadziły do kambuza, drugie musiały więc na schody. Drużyna, bez Xkarat, weszła tam ciągnąc kotwicę. Tymczasem do Xkarat podszedł Szef Hatchet z kartką i jakimś pilotem w dłoni. - Co jest tu napisane... a tak, nie dotykać urządzenie elektryczne? Co? - spytała dziewczyna, keidy Szef nacisnął guzik na pilocie. Elektryczny impuls wstrząsnął Xkarat, tak że dziewczyna poleciała parę metrów do przodu i rąbnęła twarzą w drzwi od kambuza. Szef zachichotał. *** Goril, Chimpanz i Lars nieśli kotwicę po schodach. Za nimi szła reszta drużyny. Connie rozmawiała z Ateną. - Powiadasz, że chciałabyś zostać sędzią? Ambitnie, moja droga. Jak dla mnie jest za dużo seksizmu na tym świecie - stwierdziła Atena. - Jasne, ale nie tylko o to mi chodzi. O to też, ale... Tyle ludzi łamie przepisy które sami utworzyli, tyle ludzi robi niesłuszne rzeczy... Mnie boli wewnętrznie, kiedy słyszę o jakimkolwiek skotrumpowanym polityku - przyznała Connie. - Ateno, tak poza tematem jesteś bardzo silna. Ile razy w tygodniu chodzisz na siłownię? - Na siłkę? A tam, osiem czy dziewięć w dni robocze. Nie zawsze regularnie. W weekendy mam więcej czasu, więc chodzę na fitness. A w domu trenuję z handlami po dziesięć kilo - odparła Atena, jakby to było nigdy nic. - O... serio? - niedowierzała Connie. - Serio. - Ja nie mam zbyt dużo czasu, ale się staram - powiedziała brązowowłosa. - Wiesz, matura, praca i te sprawy... ale jak mam czas to robię wypady na najbliższą siłownię na plenerze i ćwiczę tak z dwie i pół godziny. - Nieźle. Siłujemy się na rękę? - zaproponowała Atena. - Ee...co? - No, żeby sprawdzić co umiesz - wyjaśniła. - Aa, okej - zgodziła się Connie. Atena bez większego wysiłku ją pokonała w może trzy sekundy. - Trzy sekundy. Dziewczyno, niezła jesteś. Pamiętaj, że walczyłaś z mistrzynią świata kick-boxingu i zapasów młodzieżówki - pogratulowała jej Atena. - Serio? Jesteś mistrzynią świata w zapasach? - nie dowierzała brązowowłosa. - Naprawdę. Tytuł zdobyłam w czternastym, utrzymuję go do teraz - zaśmiała się. - Ale ostatnio miałam naprawdę spadek formy. Mam też coś z kręgosłupem. Jestem może bogata, ale operacja jest jeszcze droższa niż cały muj budżet. - To dlatego zgłosiłaś się tutaj? - Między innymi. Resztę chcę przeznaczyć na fundację charytatywną dla biednych afrykańskich plemion. I widzę że się niepokoisz o ten kręgosłup - spokojnie, to drobny uraz, mogę nadal funkcjonować. Tyle żę nie wystartuję w mistrzostwach świata tego roku, jeśli tego nie wyleczę. Kick-boxing to ciężki sport. - Szlachetnie. W każdym razie gratuluję. I życzę powodzenia - grzecznie powiedziała Connie. - Życzysz mi powodzenia, podczas gdy sama konkurujesz w tym programie o milion dolarów? Fajnie - roześmiała się Atena. Connie też się uśmiechnęła. Tymczasem drużyna dotarła już do jakichś drzwi. - Myślisz, że to jest ładownia? - spytał Rallf Larsa. - Nie wiem, ziom. Ale zaraz się przekonamy - powiedział, otwierając te drzwi. Było to duże pomieszczenie pełne beczek, ale nie byłą to ładownia - na ścianie wisiałą tabliczka z napisem "spiżarnia". - Spiżarnia na statku. Wow - przewrócił oczami Rallf. Drużyna poszła schodami dalej w dół, tymczasem z jednej z beczek wyskoczyła jakaś czworonożna istota... *** Drużyna Pasażerów na gapę była o kilka kroków przed Majtkami, jednak obydwie drużyny się zgubiły więc w sumie były wyrównane szanse. Ale teraz Pasażerowie znaleźli mapę promu. - No cóż, skoro my jesteśmy tu... o nie. - westchnęła Sheri. - Cóż to się stało, madame? - spytał Rene. - Musimy wtargać to coś w lewo, potem prosto... i na górę. - Przecież to szaleństwo, non, monsieur? - zapytał Stevena, ale ten nie odpowiedział. Szukał czegoś w kieszeni. Drużyna nie traciła czasu i poszła razem z kotwicą we wskazanym kierunku. Rene zagadał do Angelique. - Witaj, mademoiselle Angelique - przywitał się. - Cześć, Rene - odpowiedziała Angelique wesoło. - Witaj. Panienko, powiedz mi, jakie są twe odczucia w stosunku do naszej équipe? - Naszego czego? - Po francusku drużyna. - Och, ty przeciez jesteś z Francji, zapomniałam. Ale podoba mi się tu, wszyscy są tacy mili... no może wiesz, Felecia nic nie mówi, Sheri jest zbyt spięta a Xkarat snobowata, ale... każdy ma swoje wady - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. - Oui, młoda damo, zaiste. Nikt nie jest idealny. A lubisz naleśniki? - spytał Rene. - No... Tak, czemu pytasz? - zapytała. - Bo wygrałem ostatnio konkurs kulinarny. Mam nawet certyfikat na smażenie naleśników - powiedział Francuz, wyciągając z kieszeni jakiś zwitek zapisany po francusku. - Jak będziemy musieli sami się obsłużać w kambuzie, zrobię wam pyszne naleśniki a la Rene. - Świetnie! Umiesz robić też croissanty? - zapytała dziewczyna. - Chyba. - Yay! - ucieszyła się. - A teraz młoda damo, pardonne-moi ponieważ z bólem serca, jako mężczyzna muszę opuścić cię i pomóc dźwigać kotwicę. Tamci pauvres nie dają sobie rady - powiedział, całując jej rękę, po czym dołączył do Sheri, Stevena i Felecii niosących żelastwo. Teraz będą musieli wejść po schodach. Podnieśli to i dziarsko parli w górę schodów. - No cóż, Felecia. Nieźle zabrałaś tej idiotce pilnik - zgadała nieśmiało Sheri. - Dobra robota. Mroczna dziewczyna spojrzała na drugą przenikliwie. - M - powiedziała, a właściwie wydała z siebie dźwięk Felecia. - Uh... hehe - Sheri zrobiła głupią minę. Tymczasem Rene zagadywał do Stevena. - Czemu mi nie odpowiedziałeś przy mapie, monsieur? - spytał Francuz. - Ponieważ... TO! - uśmiechnął się Steven i wyciągnął z kieszeni złoty zegarek, którym pomachał przed Renem. - Jesteś teraz supermenem. Podniesiesz bez trudu kotwicę i zaniesiesz ją do łądowni. - Jestem supermenem. Podniosę kotwicę i zaniosę ja do ładowni - powtórzył smętnym głosem Rene, a w oczach miał spirale. - Tam-tararadam! Jestem supermen! - jedną ręką podniósł kotwicę i wbiegł na górę. - Jak żeś to zrobił? - zapytała zdziwiona Sheri. - Sztuczki hipnotyzerskie - wyjaśnił Steven. Cała drużyna zaraz pognała za Renem. *** Majtkowie z trudem wnosili kotwicę, kiedy... - Widzę! - krzyknął Rallf - Przy tamtych drzwiach jest napis "ładownia"! Cała drużyna się ożywiła. Weszli jeszcze te kilka stopni i stanęli przy drzwiach, kiedy... - Rampapapapam! Z drogi, bo supermen biegnie! - krzyczał Rene, wywijając kotwicą na małym palcu. - Jak on to robi? - Tony aż przecierał oczy ze zdumienia. Rene wbiegł do ładowni, a za nim reszta drużyny. Francuz upuścił kotwicę na ziemię. Zaraz za nim wbiegli Majtkowie i reszta pasażerów, no cóż, bez jednego członka... Steven pstryknął palcami i Rene znów stał się normalny. - Ponieważ co? - zastanawiał się, leżąc. Ładownia była pomieszczeniem małym, bardzo małym jak na ładownię, ale w końcu to nowoczesny prom. Było to pomieszczenie o średnicy może 15 metrów kwadratowych, wypełnione w połowie kontenerami, z których wysypywały się orzeszki arachidowe. Dwie drużyny rozsiadły się, a Rallf zaczął czytać wskazówkę. - Gramy fair - przeczytajmy wskazówkę na głos, żeby Pasażerowie też usłyszeli. Im się pudełko spaliło - zdecydowała Connie. - Żartujesz? - oburzył się Joel. - To ich pieprzona sprawa, żeby zachować ten j****y świstek! - Właśnie. Nie mamy obowiązku - Randy nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Rallf już zaczął czytać. - Więc... "Będziecie musieli znaleźć wśród orzeszków arachidowych klucz, którym otworzycie ukryty schowek w kotwicy, w której schowany jest immunitet. Uwaga! Żeby zacząć, musicie być w pełnym składzie" - przeczytał Rallf. - Ach tak... - Więc na co czekamy, bierzmy się do roboty - zakomenderował Steven. - Nie tak szybko, Pasażerowie - usłyszeli głos Chrisa z głośnika - Mieliście być w pełnym składzie. - Hę? Jesteśmy w pełnym składzie! Czy kogoś nam brakuje? - zdziwiła się Jody. - Tak - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby Sheri. - i Chyba wiem, kogo... *** Xkarat spacerowała sobie po prawej burcie, obok leżaków i rozkoszowała się morską bryzą. - Oo... świeża, morska bryza... - bogaczka wdychała świeże powietrze, jednak wtedy dobiegł ją krzyk: - XKARAT! Sheri pojawiłą się za jej plecami i dosłownie wzięła dziewczynę pod pachę. Nie zważając na jej krzyki, pobiegła do ładowni. *** Tymczasem Majtkowie poszukiwali klucza. - To bez sensu. To jak szukanie igły w stogu siana! - denerwował się Tony. - Spokojnie. Przecież w końcu to znajdziemy - uspokajała go Connie. - Wątpię - powiedział Rallf. - Sprawdziłem ten zamek w kotwicy, jest na samym jej dole. Klucz będzie miał około półtora centymetra długości. - CO?! - nie dowierzała Atena. - MCLEAN, JESTEŚ !!!! - Atena zaczęła brać pudła z orzeszkami i rzucać nimi po całym pomieszczeniu. Tymczasem do kajuty weszła wściekła Sheri i nieprzytomna Xkarat. - Zaraz ją... Jeju, co to za harmider? - zdziwiła się Sheri. - Przeciwnej drużynie puściły nerwy - wyjaśniła Cromina. - Oni niech się rzucają. Jak wykorzystam moje niezwykłe krokodyle zdolności, aby poszukać klucza. - Świetnie - Sheri przewróciła oczami. - Szukaj, krokodylu. Cromina zanurkowała w gąszcz orzeszków szukając, lecz po chwili się wynurzyła. - Mam kluczyk! - ucieszyła się, rzucając Sheri srebrny kluczyk. Steven włożył klucz w zamek na spodzie kotwicy. Klucz nie pasował. - Czyli jeszcze są niepasujące klucze? - "zdziwił" się Randy, patrząc na to. Atena nabrała powietrza w płuca i zacisnęła pięści. Wszyscy zaśłonili twarze, przygotowując się na wybuch, ale do mistrzyni zpasów podeszła Connie. - Atena, spokojnie. Randy tylko coś zauważył, to nie jest wina nikogo z nas. Chris się teraz z nas naśmiewa, więc wyluzuj. Odetchnij głęboko i policz do piętnastu. - powiedziała. Atena spojrzała na nią dziwnie i odetchnęła. - Rzeczywiście, Connie. To nie ma sensu. Przepraszam. Teraz postaram się poszukać klucza. Tymczasem Pasażerowie przetrząsali kawałek pomieszczenia po kawałku. - Steven, nie możesz znowu kogoś zahipnotyzować żeby znalazł nam klucz? - spytała Sheri. - Nie. Nikt nie wie gdzie jest klucz, a cel musi być jasny. Poza tym hipnoza działa tylko na osoby o słabej woli - odpowiedział Steven. - Okej, cokolwiek to znaczy - stwierdziła Sheri. - To znaczy że hipnoza działa tylko na osoby podatne na wpływy innych lub głupie - wyjaśnił hipnotyzer. - Okej. Wtedy stała się rzecz niespodziewana. Tony sięgnął po klucz znaleziony przez Crominę i spróbował nim otworzyć zamek na spodzie ich kotwicy. Zadziałało i chłopak wyjął ze schowka Oryginalną Głowę Chrisa McLeana. - I Majtkowie wygrywają! - rozbrzmiał z głośników głos Chrisa. - CO?! - oburzyła się Sheri. - JAK? - Przed chwilą wzięli od was klucz, oczywiście - wyjaśnił Chris. - Nie! Nie, nie, nie! - mruczał Steven. Cała drużyna była przygnębiona. - A teraz rzućcie wszystko i chodźcie do kambuza. Należy wam się obiad. Ta informacja poruszyła obydwie drużyny. *** W kambuzie czekały już na swoich właścicieli zwierzęta. Gustave przytuliła swojego pomeraniana. - Już nigdy cię nie opuszczę - wyszeptała. Widok kambuza zaskoczył wszystkich. Pomieszczenie było wielkości kajuty, na środku stał drewniany stół przykryty obrusem a przy ścianach stały zmywarka, kuchenka i szafki na których leżał blat. Szafki wisiały też na wszystkich ścianach. Przy wejściu stał duży kredens. - Więc... Mamy sami sobie zrobić obiad? - zgadł Steven. - Tak - odparł Chris, już we własnej osobie. - Szefowi się dziś nie chce, więc sami se róbcie. Majtkowie mogą zjeść tutaj, przy leżakach, a Pasażerowie zabiorą żarcie do kajuty. - Ja wam coś upichcę - zgłosił się swojej drużynie Rene. - Ja też umiem gotować - powiedziała Majtkom Connie. - Świetnie! Rene i Connie, zostajecie gotować, a reszta Pasażerów do kajuty - poczekacie tam do wieczora, będzie eliminacja. Natomiast pozostali Majtkowei z okazji wygranej mogą zabawić się tutaj, wśró basenów, leżaków i barków - uśmiechnął się Chris. - Szybko, bez zwłoki! Też chcę trochę odpocząć! *** Connie i rene krzątali się w kambuzie. Rene podrzucał na gorącej patelni naleśniki, a Connie kroiła ogórka znalezionego w małej zamrażarce, ukrytej wśród stojących szafek. - Jak myślisz Rene, kto od was wypadnie? - zagadała Connie. - Nie wiem, mademoiselle - odpowiedział Rene, nadal smażąc naleśnika. - Może ta Xkarat. Naprawdę nie jest miła. - Rozumiem - powiedziała dziewczyna. - A jak ci się układają stosunki w drużynie? - Może być. Co prawda Sheri i Xkarat ciągle się żrą, to jest naprawdę ennuyeux. Ale drużyna mi odpowiada - powiedział Francuz. - Czyż nie, Marilou? - spytał swoją żabę. - Ta żaba ci odpowie? - spytała się Connie. Siekała teraz marchewkę, bo ogórki wrzuciła już do miski. - Ja i Marilou mamy szczególną więź - powiedział Rene. - Ja po prostu czuję, co ona mówi. - Przecież ona tylko kuma. - No kuma, co się do niej mówi. - Ech - Connie strzeliła facepalma. - A wracając do tematu drużyn, to w mojej się nie układa zbytnio. Ten Randy ciągle miesza. - Oui, śliski osobnik - Rene już skończył naleśnika, zabrał się za drugiego. - Jesteś z Francji? - spytała dziewczyna. - Oui, mademoiselle. - A czy u was nie je się żab? - A cóż to za niewychowanie?! - obruszył się Rene. - Ja deteste, kiedy ktoś mówi że my, français jemy żaby. To stereotyp, a stereotypy krzywdzą. - Czyli nie jecie żab? - Ja nie. Za to lubię ślimaki. - Jak smakują? - zaciekawiła się dziewczyna. - Trudno określić... jak taka wodna galaretka. - Aha. *** Tymczasem w kajucie Pasażerów na gapę panowała ponura atmosfera. Sheri siedziała na łózku. - Nie wierzę, że przegraliśmy - odezwała się. - Cromina, to twoja wina! gdybyś pilnowała tego klucza... - A czemu ona miała pilnować? Mogłaś równie dobrze ty - stanął w obronie koleżanki Steven. - Bo to ona go znalazła - odparła dziewczyna. Tymczasem Jody i Gustave siedziały na łózku Jody (która spała na górze łóżka piętrowego) i umierały z głodu. - Kiedy Rene zrobi te naleśniki? Umieram z głodu! - marudziła Jody. - Przecież ledwo dziesięć minut temu Rene zaczął je robić... dziesięć minut - powiedziała pochmurna Gustave. Nagle obydwie zauważyły że Xkarat coś je. - Co jesz? - zaciekawiła się Jody. - Belgijskie czekoladki z bombonierki. Najwyższej jakości - odpowiedziała bogaczka. - Dasz jedną? - Nie. Nie daję jakimś biedaczkom. - Czemu ciągle wszystkich przezywasz? To nie jest fajne - nie wytrzymała Angelique. - Nie przezywam! Przecież każdy wie że jesteście biednym plebsem z niższych sfer - odpowiedziała chamsko Xkarat. - Darujmy sobie dyskusję - uprzedziła dziewczyny Sheri. - Pamiętajcie, że dziś głosowanie. *** Connie skończyła robić sałatkę z papryki, pomidorów, marchewki, ogórków i bazylii i przyniosła ją drużynie. - Smacznego! - uśmiechnęła się. Każdy dostał po porcji, chwilę później sałatka zniknęła w żołądkach członków drużyny. Joel zeżarł swoją w dwie sekundy, Atena tak samo, tyle że przez przypadek zniszczyła miskę, A reszta zjadła normalnie, kęs po kęsie. - Było wyborne - uśmiechnął się Tony. Connie odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Co wy na to, przetrawimy jedzenie i pójdziemy na basen? - zaproponował Rallf. - Świetny pomysł! - powiedział Randy. - W końcu się w czymś zgadzamy. Każdy usiadł na swoim łóżku. *** W kajucie Pasażerów Rene już przyniósł naleśniki, na słodko i na słono. Drużyna się nimi zajadała aż im się uszy trzęsły. - Ja cię, Rene, te naleśniki są obłędne! - skomplementowała jedzenie Sheri. - Dziękuję, mademoiselle. Dla was wszystko. - On ma certyfikat na smażenie naleśników - szepnęła Jody i Gustave na ucho Angelique. - Taa. Pewnie. Na pewno nie dorównuje naleśnikom zrobionym przeze mnie - pochwaliła się Xkarat. - Tak? To następnym razem ty zrobisz jedzenie - Steven miał powyżej uszu ciągłych przechwałek bogaczki. - Na pewno robie naleśniki lepiej niż żabojad - stwierdziła Xkarat. Przesadziła. Zabrzmiała taka dramatyczna muzyczka "tam tam taaam" i Rene zacisnął pięści. - NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE ŻABOJADEM! TY U********************U! - wybuchł. - To były przekleństwa po Francusku? - spytała Sheri. - Oui. Przepraszam za takie gwałtowne zachowanie - speszył się Rene. *** Majtkowie bawili się na pokładzie, na basenach i innych atrakcjach. Rallf jednak obserwował widoki opierając się o burtę. - Ach... Wypływamy z Kanady. Widzę lisy polarne w parku narodowym Torngat Mountains - wzdychał, patrząc na oddalający się ląd. - Obym nie musiał tu wracać zbyt wcześnie. *** Pasażerowie na gapę siedzieli na łąwkach na rufie wokół lampy oliwnej. Był już wieczór, a oni byli na ceremonii eliminacji. Do lampy podszedł Chris z Szefem. - Jak już zauważyliście, nie płyniemy - powiedziłą Chris. - Zarzuciliśmy kotwicę, bo preferujemy staromodne rozwiązania, ale do rzeczy. Dziś jest wasza pierwsza ceremonia eliminacji, i pierwsza w tym programie. - Mhm - mruknął Steven. - Dużo dziś namieszaliście. Biliście się, podpalaliście statek i robiliście różne inne dziwne rzeczy. Ale bez zbędnych wstępów, wyjaśnię zasady. Na tym statku muszle symbolizują tymczasowe bezpieczeństwo. Osoba która nie dostanie muszli, ustawi się na Trapie Wstydu, tym po lewej - wskazał na drewnianą deskę przymocowaną z jednej strony do burty. - Ta osoba skoczy do wody, jak jej coś nie będzie pasowało rzucimy koło ratunkowe. Tak więc, przystąpmy do rozdawania. Oddaliście już głosy. - Dobrze więc - zaczął Chris. - Muszla wędruje do... Jody! - Yay! - zapiszczała dziewczyna, łapiąc muszlę. - Do Angelique! Gustave! Stevena! Renego! I Felecii. Wymienione osoby złapały muszlę. - Cromina - kontynuował Chris. - Dobra, ostatnie dwie osoby. Xkarat, zachowywałaś się jak snobiarska idiotka, Sheri, otrzymałaś tylko jeden głos, więc... łap! - CO? DLACZEGO?! - krzyknęła wyeliminowana. - Bo: zachowujesz się jak kretynka która ma kijek w czterech literach, zgubiłaś się, przez co przegraliśmy wyzwanie, wkurzasz prowadzącyh i wszystkich obrażasz i krytykujesz. O czymś zapomniałam? - uśmiechnęła się Sheri. - CO?! - oburzyła się Xkarat, wstając. - JAK ŚMIELIŚCIE! JA POSIADM TEN STATEK! POZA JEGO POKŁADEM MOGĘ GO ZABRAĆ W KAŻDEJ CHWILI! NIE MOŻECIE... - nie dokończyła, bo Szef zabrał ją za ramię i wprowadził do budynku. - Świetnie. I tak jej nie lubiłem. Tak więc w tym odcinku pożegnaliśmy wkurzającą bogaczkę Xkarat. Kogo pożegnamy w następnym odcinku? Aby się dowiedzieć, musicie go oglądnąć! - powiedział Chris. - Cześć! Ankiety Czy jesteś zadowolony z eliminacji? Tak Nie Obojętnie Chciałbyś żeby kto odpadł następny? Rene Steven Sheri Gustave Jody Angelique Felecia Cromina Rallf Lars Randy Goril Chimpanz Atena Joel Tony Connie Materiał dodatkowy Szef poszedł z krzyczącą i wijącą się Xkarat pod pachą pod jakieś drzwi. Otworzył je. To była spiżarnia. Wrzucił ją tam i zamknął dzrwi na klucz, po czym poszedł sobie. - NIE! TO NIE FAIR! OTWÓRZ TO, BO... - i tak wrzeszczała, waląc pięściami w drzwi że nie zauważyła jak jakaś postać zbliżała się do niej od tyłu. Kiedy w końcu ją zauważyła, było za późno. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - słychać bylo krzyk. Po chwili w spiżarni światło zgasło. Głosy * Sheri - Xkarat * Xkarat - Sheri * Rene - Xkarat * Felecia - Xkarat * Steven - Xkarat * Gustave - Xkarat * Jody - Xkarat * Cromina - Xkarat * Angelique - Xkarat Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka na siedmiu morzach Kategoria:Odcinki Użytkowników